Wake Me Up When Tommorrow Comes
by snowflake1814
Summary: There are some days when Hiro remembers that he's not Tadashi. Oneshot.


**AN:**** I listened to "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day the whole time while writing this. So if you're one of those people who like song recommendations with fanfics, that's what I suggest.**

* * *

><p>The first time Hiro remembers he's not Tadashi is a few weeks after his funeral, when he's wandering around their-<em>his<em>- room, and picks up one of Tadashi's blazers that was hanging over the edge of a chair and no one bothered to move it yet. Without even realizing he's doing it, he pulls his arms through and stares at the mirror, only to give off a small choking sound because _it's Tadashi's blazer and he's not Tadashi and he's gone and-_

He takes it off and puts it in the closet with the other clothing that is quickly gathering dust.

* * *

><p>The next time he realizes it is after he tried to remove Baymax's health chip for the second time and Baymax responded by showing him all the clips of Tadashi building him, and how he wanted to help so many people.<p>

He wipes his tears and thanks Baymax.

That's the second time he realizes-

"I guess I'm not my brother."

* * *

><p>There are many other times Hiro is reminded he's not his brother.<p>

There are some days were Hiro remembers that Tadashi was in the friend group before he was. There are some days when he remembers how much younger he is than his friends.

There's a day when Honey Lemon asks him something he doesn't know the answer to, and she acts like he should, and they realize at the same time that Tadashi was the one who knew the answer. There's a day when GoGo was surprised that Hiro enjoyed how fast her bike was and doesn't freak out over how safe it may be because that's what Tadashi did. There are times when Wasabi or Fred will ask him if 'he remembers the time that' and he doesn't. Because that was his brother, not him.

He doesn't mean to, doesn't realize he does it sometimes, but he makes sure he distances himself from them at times. He doesn't want to disappoint them because he's not Tadashi, and that's who they were friends with. He can wish and try but he's not his brother.

* * *

><p>He's 17 years old when he graduates from SFIT. He's already brought Baymax out into the world to help people as Tadashi wanted, the industry under his name, too.<strong>* <strong>Aunt Cass is there, cheering loudly as well as his already-graduated friends.

He wears his graduation gown proudly as well as the cap on his head. He fits into it well, having had a few growth spurts in the last few years. He's not as tall as Tadashi yet, and secretly he hopes he won't ever be-

But when he goes to bed later that night, taking off the robe for the first time that day, he looks in the mirror at himself, wearing his own t-shirt but a familiar grey-green blazer over it; he smiles a bit.

He's not Tadashi, but maybe he can try.

* * *

><p><strong>*There's an advertisement for BH6 by Disney, were it's an advertisement to buy Baymax from Tadashi Industries. I'm not kidding. Go to youtube and look up "Introducing Baymax from Tadashi Industries" and click on the first link. <strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Do you guys know when the last time I wrote a fanfic in under and hour was? NEVER! I've never wrote something this fast before, ever, but I was just listening to my music when the idea came out of thin air, so I very literally stopped everything I was doing and wrote this. Unlike most of my things I write, I'm actually kinda proud of this one. The third section (the one with the BH6 group) seems a bit OOC at the end with Hiro, but otherwise I'm good with how this turned out. However, because I **_**did **_**write this in under an hour, it left me drained of the motivation to grammar-check it outside of the Word program recommendations. So if I spell something or write a sentence wrong, please let me know!**

**If you can review, critique, or tell me of any grammar errors I may have made, that would be great!**

**Happy holidays!**

**Update 12/23: Minor title change**


End file.
